


The Babysitter

by Mr_MINUS32



Series: Little Loli [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Acceptance, Age Difference, Angst, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Cervix Penetration, Clothed Sex, Cock Worship, Consensual, Consensual Underage Sex, Couch Cuddles, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deflowering, Developing Friendships, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Hand Jobs, Flat Chested, Flirting, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Hands, Kids, Kissing, Large Cock, Licking, Lolita, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Older Male/Younger Female, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pedophilia, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Porn Watching, Seduction, Semi-Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Spit As Lube, Stomach Bulge, Sweat, Teenagers, Tongues, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Gaping, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, come oozing, nipple sucking, sweating, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_MINUS32/pseuds/Mr_MINUS32
Summary: A rowdy girl gets a new babysitter.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Little Loli [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968187
Comments: 26
Kudos: 242





	The Babysitter

Brendan is your average teenager. He spends his time trying to fit in at school and avoiding homework. When he's home he spends most of his time playing his games. But that all changes when he's asked to babysit one of his neighbors. He's done it plenty of times but this time was different.

Despite living right across the street from them, he's never babysat her before. Little Max. She'd kill you if you called her by her full name Maxine. She was a problem child to say the least. Loud and abrasive. And she had quite the sailor's mouth on her. Occasionally he'd hear her on the weekends playing with the few friends she had. If he didn't know it was her he would expect her abusive tone and words belonged to someone 3 to 4 times her age.

And that was when she could play outside with her friend. Now she was alone with none of the other parents wanting their kids to be corrupted by her. Her mother, Avery, recently single after a mess divorce was a big part of Max's new demeanor. She was at her wits end and she'd already run through four babysitters over the last month. One of the girls was a classmate of Brendan's. Passing by during a conversation about Max, her words exactly were "That little bitch is the worst". He was out of earshot but he was sure she admitted to wanting to punch the young girl in the face.

He didn't know her personally. While their mothers were friends, the age gap didn't give them much reason to interact. And he was somewhat thankful that Avery seemingly didn't want to unload her girl on one of the few children she actually liked. At least that's what he thought.

Then came Friday. Brendan planned on just spending his night grinding in GTA Online again. Though his night changed when he heard the doorbell. He went there and saw Avery waiting on the other side of the door.

"Hi Ms. Holland."

"Hi Brendan. Is your mom here?"

"Yeah. She's in the kitchen. Come in."

Avery steps inside and makes her way for the kitchen. Brendan went back to his room thinking nothing of it. Then his mother came to his room. She knocked then came in but she wasn't alone.

"Brendan."

"Yeah."

"Avery has to go back into work and her car is still having trouble. I'm gonna take her but she needs a babysitter."

"And you thought of me."

"Brendan."

"I didn't say no."

"You're not doing anything tonight and she can't get anyone else."

"I've got it Beverly."

"Okay. I'll go get the car started."

"I'll be right there."

Brendan's mother takes off and Avery wastes no time walking over to him and going for her wallet.

"I know this is last minute Brendan and I'm so sorry."

"It's nothing. You heard her. I wasn't really doing anything tonight."

"Please. Don't you have a girlfriend or some guy friends to hang out with?"

"Not tonight. Most of my friends are doing other things or out of town. And I don't have a girlfriend."

"You're weird."

"I know, thanks."

"Look, I'm going to be honest. I know you must have heard some things about Maxine... Max."

"Nope. I haven't heard a thing."

"Bullshit. You're not that good a liar."

She files through a few bills and before he knows it she's got $60 with his name on it.

"Whoa. A whole 60."

"Do you want more?"

"No, I... I only charge 5 bucks an hour."

"Like I said. I know you've heard some things about her. She's not that bad but... I can't keep a sitter on for more than a few days before they say they can't watch her. It's a lot but consider it a thank you. I'll only be gone for a few hours. I should be back at like eight, if that."

"...Okay. I can't really say no to this."

"Thank you so much."

"It's nothing, you're practically paying my college fund."

Avery lets out a small laugh. The way she reacts seems she hasn't done that in a while.

"I promise I'll make this up to you."

"You already did."

"Okay. And thank you again."

"You're welcome."

Avery kisses him on his cheek.

"I wish I had a son like you. Maybe then she wouldn't be so... it's just been really hard on her. Us."

"I get it."

"...I don't want to keep your mother waiting."

Avery takes out a slip of paper.

"Here's my number. If you need me for anything, just call. There's plenty of food. But just in case."

"Will do."

"And... don't let her intimidate you. Her bark is worse than her bite. She'll probably spend the night in her room. But, don't take any shit okay."

"I won't. If it comes to it, I'll just spank her."

Avery lets out another laugh, this time having to cover her mouth.

"I'll give you more if you could. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have... Thank you."

Brendan smiles and they leave his room. Before joining his mother in the car, Avery brings Brendan over to her house.

Upstairs Max is in her room. The 11 year old is tucked away at her desk on her laptop. Any other day she'd be out of the house. But with no one to play with & nothing else to do, plus the fact that her mother was going back into work meant she would be getting another sitter. Like the last one she would make sure to give whatever teen bimbo she brought hell. It was one of the last ways she had to have fun. Well, just one.

Another was what she was up to now. Her laptop had several tabs opened up. The one she was on now, a frequent one when she needed to blow off some steam. Pornhub. Even better she had a hand down her skirt and beneath her panties.

Masturbating was a nice pass time. It calmed her when she felt wound up. Her mother didn't know she's been doing it for a few months now, pretty much after this whole divorce BS got started. She knew though her daughter was less agitated self after she'd rub one out. If it meant she wasn't spitting out insults or getting into fights at school which recently was a big problem, she was all for it. Had Avery known she would have likely sprung for a vibrator for her only child, or maybe paid a neighbor to deal with it.

Max fondled her small but plump folds. Having found her memorized rhythm watching Emily Willis getting railed. She loved watching the close ups of the girl or girls as the guys dick went in and out of her. Max began imitating the penetration with her middle finger. Just as she began to moan out she caught herself. There was a knock door. Her mother opened it. She was thankful she turned her desk around months ago leaving her back to the wall. Her mother hadn't seen what she was up to but she was pissed regardless. And if she had she might not think twice about throwing herself out of the window hoping the rose bushes 1 floor beneath her wouldn't break her fall.

"Maxine..."

"Avery what the fuck! Get out."

"Will you stop and wait."

"No Avery, get the fuck out of my room!"

"Look Maxine."

Max discreetly closes her computer and pulls her hand from between her moist legs. She wished she was on her bed so she could chuck a pillow at her mom but unfortunately the only thing in arms reach was her computer and as much as she hated her dad there was no way she'd throw her laptop. She settled on crossing her arm.

"Maxine."

"Avery."

"Maxi..."

"Avery! Pretty annoying huh."

"...Max ...I got someone to watch you while I'm out. Can you..."

"Tell her to stay downstairs and out of my face. Now go already."

"It's not a her. It's Brendan from next door."

This caught the girl off guard as she'd only gotten her girlsitters before but that wouldn't be enough to get her to drop her guard down with Avery.

"Then tell him the same & get out."

"Maxine could you please just be nice to him. He's the only babysitter that will show up because of you."

Avery pauses when she gets a glare from her child. She knew it so well and knew she was probably about to start throwing swears, insults, and with bad enough luck her laptop.

"I didn't mean that... Just, behave... Maxine, Max..."

Max refuses to respond so Avery doesn't either until she's ready to leave.

"I'll be back in a couple hours, alright. The least you can do is come down and say hi."

Avery leaves Max alone after that. She reluctantly follows after fixing her clothing. Brendan is standing in the living room.

"She'll be down in a little. Remember, if you need me..."

"I'll call."

"I can't thank you enough for this."

Brendan smiles. His eyes glance over seeing Max standing at the bottom of the stairs. Avery looks over and the smallest bit of ease comes over her when she actually returns a barely friendly wave back to Brendan's. A moment of silence passes with her unable to find anything she can say or anything her daughter would be willing to hear before she decides to simply go without another word.

The door opens and closes right after. Brendan looks back to the girl eyeing him down like a lion does a gazelle. Brendan & Max have had a few crossings before today but nothing special. Around the neighborhood, at a few birthday parties. Before everything that happened she was mostly different. He hardly paid much attention to her but he knew she was more balanced. But the way she was looking at him now admittedly made him a little nervous.

"Hey Max."

"So she finally got you."

"Huh."

"She's already gotten every babysitter in the area. You're the only one left. And she doesn't want to pay for a professional."

"And why's that?"

"...I'm going to my room. You can stay in here. Go outside. Or drown yourself in the pool out back. Just leave me alone and stay away from me. I'll get my own food. I take my own bath. I put myself to sleep. So there's no reason I even need to see you until she gets home."

"Okay."

He doesn't feel safe to move until her stomping up the stairs has come to an end and she's completely out of sight. He'd already been paid and if he hadn't had to do any babysitting he was alright with that. He walked over to the couch and sat down to start watching some TV.

Max went back to her room. She went straight back to her laptop and was ready to go back to pleasuring herself. But she was in for more anger as she hadn't closed the screen enough to put it in rest mode. The video she was watching had ended and a lot of her arousal had as well.

The next one up in line was Emily fucking her step-brother. But another down was something that got her thinking. The babysitter fucking her bosses big dick for payment. She wouldn't mind touching herself to one of her favorite pornstars fucking again but she'd never seen this one before. And the concept was burned into her mind. She did want to do it again, to reach an orgasm like she would have had her mother not interrupted her.

The thought of the video ready to play next made her think. She wanted to cum. She wanted it so badly she was now considering something taboo, riddled down to the plot of pornos on the internet. Unlike all of her other babysitters, Brendan was a guy. And unlike all of the random girls who showed up, she knew him. They weren't close by any means but she didn't hate him. And since they hadn't been around one another enough, he didn't hate her either. Or at least she dreaded he didn't, that might really shut down her dirty minds plan.

It took her several minutes to decide to leave the room and another few before she actually did it. She thought about what she'd say. How she'd try to convince him to go through with it. If he'd go through with it at all. hell he might just turn her down and call her mother to tell her what happened. Those thoughts kept her at the top of the stairs for longer than she wanted. She was another negative thought away from going back into her room and beating herself up for even thinking about this, but of course she didn't. She took a deep breath, the last of a baker's dozen, and finally forced herself down the staircase.

Brendan was on the couch when she came to the last step. He didn't hear her coming down since she hadn't been stomping her feet down this time. She hesitates before walking over to him. She was sure she was going through with it. There was no way after such mental torture could she bring herself to retreat and yet opening her mouth to speak the words of her proposition seemed lost to her. before she starts to second guess it again, she knew the only way she could go through with it was to tackle the situation as she had with her recent life and she punched it in the mouth.

"Hey."

Brendan turns his head. She's standing at the stairs almost no differently than when he first arrived.

"Max."

She walks over to the couch without a word. Brendan in turn gets up in case she needs something.

"I thought you were staying in your room."

"Well aren't you supposed to be watching me?"

"Yeah, but."

"So you're supposed to be taking care of me too."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to do what I say."

"Okay, fine. Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

"No."

Max steps up closer to him now only a foot away and puts her hands on her hips.

"I want you to kiss me."

"What?"

"You heard me. I said I want you to kiss me."

"Why?"

"Because I said so. And you have to do what I say."

"That's not how babysitting works."

"I said kiss me or else."

"...Is that it?"

"It's just a kiss, so do it."

Brendan hoping his night would have been uneventful but for it to suddenly turn gave in. He leaned in slowly feeling the same caution he had before as he moved in closer. He gives her cheek a quick peck. With him pulling away she scoffs.

"What was that?"

"It was a kiss."

"That wasn't a kiss."

"Yeah it was."

"That was what a grandparent gives a toddler. I meant kiss me on the lips."

"Max, there's no way I'm gonna do that."

"Yes you will. Or I'll tell my mom you did it anyway."

"No way."

"Try me. I wouldn't want to be you. I might even call the cops and tell them you forced yourself on me the second my mom left."

"You can't do that."

"No, I can. But I won't... if you kiss me."

Brendan sighs realizing his night was going to get a lot worse if the girl was annoyed. And if she did go through with her threat who knows how his night would go. How his life would go. He was still a bit reserved with it but he began to accept the reality he was in.

"...I'll kiss you if you promise not to tell anyone."

"And what makes you think I'll keep it."

"I don't. But you're not the only one who can throw accusations. Your mom said she'd be back around 8. And you haven't been all that good from what I heard. It'd be easy for me to do something and blame it on you."

"Yeah right. Like you could do anything."

"You don't know. Try me."

Max crosses her arms staring at the taller teen. She isn't 100 percent sure if he could live up to his threat and she was sure he was likely bluffing. But given how she has been acting if he did do something she was sure it wouldn't be hard for her mother to believe her problem child would be responsible for it.

"...I promise."

Brendan sighed again this time in his mind. Brendan leans in once more to kiss her. She kept her posture the same with her arms crossed and eyes trained on him. For a second she thought he'd chicken out but he didn't. He pressed his lips to hers and like that she had her first kiss. Her body jumps a bit despite her trying to remain composed. It was nice but a bit awkward for her. It was the same for him. It wasn't his first kiss like it was for her but kissing the young girl under a thin veil of blackmail and the fact that she was six years his junior was a part of it. Max closed her eyes a few seconds into it but unfortunately he moved away as she got into it.

"...Happy."

"No..."

"Max, I'm not..."

"You stopped too soon."

Brendan quiets down seeing her demeanor change quite a bit from the rowdy girl he heard of and built up in his mind.

It wasn't as hard to go in the second time. Brendan kisses her again. This time she's able to enjoy it. This time he's able to as well. He wasn't particularly proud of it but he felt his dick twitch in his pants kissing her. This time he closed his eyes in the midst of the kiss much to his surprise. It went on for a good moment that would have been enough to satisfy her. Brendan didn't have a girlfriend but he had a few and he was a good kisser.

Brendan ends the kiss for the second time but their lips are only apart for a short instance. Max isn't done yet. She leans in. She's the aggressor now. She lifts her hand to his face to pull him in and keep him from getting away. Brendan is shocked by her eagerness. He feels the twitching in his pants return even greater now. He wants to pull away from the girl but her lips feel too good against his. It'd been a while since he had kissed a girl and even longer since he'd had a real girlfriend.

The kissing turned into a serious make out session, not too different from the girls he'd kissed and made out with at the occasional party. Brendan lifts one of his own hands, cupping the small girl by the side of her face. It wasn't until he was about to stick his tongue in her mouth did he realise he was making out with his eleven year old neighbor.

Brendan breaks away from Max. He wants to clear his head and stop this before it goes any further. Max isn't having it though. A part of her thought he'd try to stop her and she wanted to continue. Without him knowing she'd secretly placed her leg behind his and with one shove Brendan was toppling over the armrest of the couch. A cushioned thud followed and the teen was on his back. The next second Max was on top of him.

"I didn't say stop."

He opens his mouth to try to stop her. At least he hopes that's what was going to come out of her mouth but she was kissing him again. And this time she beat him to the punch. Her tongue went into his mouth. It may have been the first time for it, but she'd watched enough porn and seen enough girls around do it to know what and how to do French kissing.

Brendan was throbbing now with the child unskillfully invading his mouth with her small tongue. It ran all around his tongue which even fought back. Over his teeth and gums. Across each and every inch of his mouth. The two lost track of how long they explored one another mouths with two greedy tongues but the slight aching in their jaws was some indication. They parted somewhat out of breath and looked into one another's eyes. Max felt as she had when her hand was deep in her folds. But Brendan having actually had sex before knew this was just one of many stages to come.

"...I can feel your thing getting bigger."

Brenda was speechless. But she was right. Her stomach was laying flat on his crotch as his dick throbbed away beneath her. He couldn't possibly be any harder than he was now.

"...Yeah."

"Do you want to fuck me?"

"...Yes."

Max looks at him. He called her bluff. There was no way he would have sex with her. This kissing was as far as she thought she'd get. He wasn't serious. He couldn't be, could he.

"Really?"

"Do you want me to?"

"...Would you?"

"Do you want me to?"

"...I want you to."

Brendan pulls Max in for another deep kiss. The girl is unexpecting it but melts into his touch nonetheless. She got used to him kissing her. She was used to his hands softly grazing over her neck and the back of her head. Though now his hands were elsewhere. One worked up and down her back from the nape of her neck to the arch in her slender back. And the other was now squeezing a handful of her nubile ass. All of this wasn't just a turn on for Brendan. Max was dripping wet as well. Her pubescent slit leaking her juices into her underwear and now some began to drip free and down her thighs. She asked if he would do her, he returned the question, and they both agreed. Now she wanted to see if it would actually happen.

Her concern ended when he picked her up. Max wrapped her arms and legs around the teen and between kissing him watched as she was carried out of the living room and then up the stairs. In a blur of motions between her eyes being opened and closed she was upstairs.

"Over there."

She pointed to her bedroom door. She heard the doorknob twist then snap back once released. Then she bounced on Brendan. he was setting her down on her bed. It was happening alright. She expected it and didn't simultaneously. A flurry of kisses followed and only stopped when she heard a distinct sound. She opened her eyes and found what she expected, Brendan unzipping his pants.

The weight of their actions dawned on her when his dick sprung out from under his boxers. The seventeen year old teen's dick was quite the sight for her. A lot like the ones she's watched while touching herself. His relatively pale and pink member throbbed in the open air and a pungent scent radiated out. The thick length of meat towered over her. Seven inches. Her mind went to the remote for her TV. No, he was a bit bigger and just as thick. Would he fit or would he break her when he entered.

Brendan could read the fear on her and was ready to put her at ease. This was something else. There was no way she could have known how big he'd be, if she could actually lose her virginity to him. But then she sat up and ended any thoughts he had.

Max wrapped both hands around his length. Her small and soft hands felt like silk on his dick. She gripped tight, enough to pull on his foreskin. Using both hands as a skilled one might, not knowing she had literal hours of porn fueling her brain and guiding her novice actions. Brendan let out a deep groan. He had no idea he would be watching his neighbor's kid instead of dealing with tryhards and griefers he was getting his dick jerked off by his neighborhood lolita.

Hearing similar sounds to the videos, she hoped she was doing good. But just in case she knew one way to make it even better. It would help in the long run as well. Max moved her hands lower down Brendan's dick so she could wrap her lips around the thick head of his dick. Her mouth stretched out by his incredibly large dick.

Brendan's moans grew louder with the introduction of such a small mouth. But despite her lack of actual experience, what she mimicked now and the tightness of her easily made it the best blowjob he had. Granted it was only the third. But it's not like either of the two girls know more than Max considering it was their firsts as well. And she's gone through more material than either of them combined. Slowly Max fazed out her hands. She got more comfortable fitting more of him in. Before getting half of him in he was hitting the back of her throat. She gagged and spit up a bit but continued on without much hindrance beyond that.

The taste and smell of Brendan's dick and the sound of herself gagging on got her incredibly wet. Her cunny was craving some attention despite her hungry appetite for sucking on his cock. That's when she gave in. To make up for what she couldn't fit she brought one hand back to his dick to stroke his meaty shaft while the other slipped back under her brown skirt and panties. Her moans join Brendan's as she fondles her drooling hole.

Max's blowjob comes to an end when her jaw can't take anymore. Spit ropes are dripping from his cock in multiple places and dangle from her mouth and chin too. She pulls his dick out of her mouth. The heat vanishes and the room air feels cold in comparison.

Brendan looks down at the girl with spit still dripping after her blowjob. She looks so cute. Her shoulder length chestnut hair. Soft brown eyes. It wasn't until now did he process his neighbor was a very cute girl. In the leagues of most of the girls in his high school, if not dwarfing all but a few. Her body was smaller and lacked a true feminine form but she was still cute unlike most of the teens were. And somehow with his dick hanging over her face and how she made him feel now she was sexy unlike any young girls were.

He pinned her shoulders down onto the bed. Max thought he was about to go in now. Her hand was still under her garments. With her legs partially spread he saw past them to see her white panties beneath. Once she saw him looking she spread her legs to give him a better look. Her panties were soaking wet by this point.

Reaching down to the elastic, the teen pulled them down her thin legs without the slightest difficulty. The fact that she lifted her body up to help made him feel even better about what was happening. Her adorable pussy lips were dripping wet. Her sticky juices glistened in the light and a fire burned in the back of his throat. He needed to taste her now more than ever.

Max lets out a harsh moan as soon as his tongue lashes up her slit and over her nub. He gave her cunt another lick, this time slower, harder. Her moan grew louder the second time around and stayed a constant as Brendan dined out on her prepubescent sex. Max grabs handfuls of her bed unable to contain how good it feels. The countless times she'd rubbed her folds, her clit, fingered her vagina, even a combination of them were nothing in comparison.

Brendan grabs onto her legs clenching his head. Soon Brendan's tongue is making her feel things that she never thought she could experience. A few of them she's felt before but nowhere in the same league as this. Max borderline starts tearing hair from his scalp. The brunette youth screams out and follows with the only way her mind can bring her to.

"Ahhhh! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Ohhh, fuck!"

Max tightens her grip and curls around her provider as she's taken over by the strongest orgasm of her life. Her body spasms like never before under Brendan's tongue. She then rests panting out deep breaths. Brendan moves on top of her. They start kissing which quickly reinvigorates Max. With Brendan distracted in their kiss, Max is able to use a bit of leverage on him. He opens his eyes but before he can react she's got him on his back again. A sinister grin looks down at him accompanied by an innocent giggle, a rare sight to see from her.

With most of her energy restored, the girl is ready to take over. She stands up on the bed over him. She likes looking at his throbbing cock. To make it fair she lifts her skirt displaying her pussy. Brendan's saliva drips from her juicy lips dripping down onto his stomach. He watches her take a wider stance. It makes it easier for her as she squats down.

Brendan can barely find himself to look away from her pussy inching closer to his dick. The girls sex meets with hits and he feels a new heat on his length. Max places her hands on his body for some needs stability only to remove one to aid in her efforts. Brendan's mammoth cock tip pressing between her folds but as she lowers herself further he slips past her small opening. As squeaks having his rod brush over her twitching clit so abruptly but composes herself.

Her hand wraps around his length bringing it back to her. Brenda watches her sit on his cock again and hears her squeak a second time. His dick slips past her pussy again after she moves her hand too soon again and his dick slips between her jiggling cheeks. After that she's not as amused and lets out a huff. She grabs his dick once more. With his tip back against her vaginal hole she makes sure to keep him there until he's in. It felt as though she was trying to shove a golf ball into her kitten as her hole stretched open around his curved head.

The feeling of it spreading her open makes her scream out into her second hand. The hardest part ends with a sudden drop and his thick member slides into her pussy. She creams out louder as the pain pulsates through her deflowered sex. Every muscle in her cunny was on fire and ached with pain. Her pussy clenches around his dick harder than anything he could imagine. The girls pussy was so tight he felt he was about to cum the second she involuntarily lowered herself on it further. With all of the slick on his cock and leaking from her still stretching hole she slid down his dick further than she expected and now had all seven burrowing further into her. By four she felt her pussy was at it's limit. And then the next inch came and by the sixth he'd reached her cervix. There was still more and to get over with it she pushed further until her last wall gave in to the giant cock and his dick pushed into her womb with the seventh inch.

Her pussy screamed with his full length in. The pain was indeed the most prominent thing that she could feel but despite the depth of his cock being at it's deepest the pain is less than when he was halfway in. Her cunny was getting used to being worn like a glove. This was most evident when she pushed off his chest to lift herself off of his big member and while lowering herself back down, again there was less of her that hurt and just a bit more found pleasure in being split open so drastically.

Max purrs, having him breach her womb again and Brendan can feel the girl pulsing on his meat at the same time. Each time he feels her hot and wet hole slide up his dick she comes down every now and again faster. Harder. Each of them let their pleasure know with moaning and grunts. The slow start seems to be a distant memory with Max slamming her ass down on Brendan's cock She's enjoying each time her cheeks slap against his thighs with a wet splat. Each time he's at his deepest and her pussy cries for more of him.

Max holds Brendan's hands while nearing an orgasm. Brendan is close himself but not as close as she is. Her body bucks for a few moments more and it comes in a similar and overwhelmingly spectacular fashion as shen she had her first taste of a tongue dancing over her amateur pussy. A pleasured scream echoes through the room. Her partner looks on to see her cumming around his dick. Her pussy was impossibly tight. The sight of it is shown as he sees the outline of his dick expanding a bulge in her belly. Max's face let him know the flood of emotions and euphoria ripping through her small frame. Her bouncing movements stopped and she spasmed on top of Brendan.

The pair is still for just a brief. A bundle of heavy breaths fill the void of the previous sexual orchestra. With her having enough time to recover Brendan watches Max continue to fuck herself on his dick. Her pace isn't quite what it had been before she came but even at the speed she maintained at first was mind blowing. In time she's picked up to nearly the same speed but another orgasm is closing in and her body can barely handle maintaining such a brisk speed. Thankfully Brendan takes over for her.

Brendan takes the girl by the hips. She's certainly not the strongest boy in school but he's fit enough to easily lift her light body up and force her back down. Max drapes her burning body on top of Brendan. They're both starting to drip with sweat staining their clothing so the teen decides it's time to shed most of them.

Brendan takes off his shirt and follows up with lifting his hands to Max's damp shirt and lifts it up over her head. She brings her hands up to help him pull it off. The rush of air hits her damp back and her bare frame is riddled with goosebumps. Brendan pulls her back down taking one of her nipples hanging from her mostly flat chest. Max's arms wrap around his head holding and squeezing the teen. Her body howls at him giving her more pleasure. Her back arches when he starts pounding his dick into her pussy again. The volume grows exponentially in response to him fucking her like a dog in heat.

She clenches to his chest again just as her body explodes in an unimaginable rush of ecstasy. She's on cloud nine and he doesn't stop. His dick keeps slamming into her womb, hitting every inch of her canal, and he makes it better by pulling her orgasmic screeching mouth into a deep kiss. Max's spasming kitten milks Brendan's dick even tighter than before. He can't contain it now and he pushes his dick as far as it can go until he can't anymore.

Several thrusts more and he's starting to cum. Lightning shoots through his body mirroring Max and it flies off in all direction then shoots down to his sex. The first rope of cum fires out with enough force to put someone's eye out and it hits the deepest parts of her infertile womb. More electricity flows through him everytime he lets more cum out into Max and he does this every time he thrusts once more. Max throbs through six more until Brendan falls still. His cum has flooded just about every bit of her. He's filled her so much despite his meaty rod taking up as much as she could hand, her cunny leaked some of his jizz around his dick and onto his bushy pubic hair. Brendan grabs ahold of the back of her head as she drools all over his bare chest.

They eventually regain enough strength to move. Max lifts herself up on wobbly arms and looks down at Brendan. He's out of breath which isn't too different from how she is. She wipes the slob from her mouth and she looks further down to their meeting sexes. A few globs of semen sit on a bush of black pubes while more leaks out onto it and over his twitching balls. His dick is still throbbing inside as though it were releasing more cum into her overflowing cunt but he was empty from this load. She could feel all of his semen swirling in her gut atop his dick and she laughs. A purring moan comes after when she starts to lift herself up off his dick. She gets up a few inches before her legs give out and she falls backwards. Max moans again feeling his cock leave her so suddenly. She bounces on her back and lays there from the sensation of her now gaping pussy.

The raven haired teen sits up to look at her. Her legs are wide open to the sides of his. Her pussy is on full display. The aftermath looks as though she'd just pulled her fist from out of her pussy. Her glossy pink hole twitches in the fruitless attempts to shrink back to its natural tight shape but after their fucking that wasn't happening any time soon.

"...Do you think you got me pregnant."

"...Fuck."

Max laughs and sits up to meet him face to face.

"Relax. I'm joking. I'm pretty sure I can't get pregnant yet."

"Oh..."

Brendan follows her line of sight looking down to her gaping hole. More of his cum is starting to gush out of her though there's still at least half of his massive load trapped in her womb now.

"Fuck... that's so much cum."

"I guess."

"I bet you've been holding that in for over a week."

"...Four days actually."

"That sucks... I came twice before getting out of bed this morning."

"...Sounds like you like playing with yourself."

"...Not as much as I did that."

"That was fun wasn't it."

"Duh dumbass. Fun is an understatement."

Brendan chuckles seeing the girl smiling at him.

"Hey..."

He looks at her as she leans in closer.

"If my mom won't be back for a couple of hours... how about you keep fucking me."

"...I don't know. This was..."

"It was fucking great. So stop being a pussy. You just fucked me. So you know you can. So you get paid to watch me... and you get to fuck me... I don't see any reason to say no."

"...I guess."

"So shut up and fuck me already. See if you can knock me up."

Brendan climbs on top of her and she laughs. The pleasant turn of events continued on for several hours. Losing the rest of their clothing along the way from Max's room, through the hallway, and down the stairs. Each of them climaxing dozens of times with few breaks. Neither noticed that 8 o'clock had come and gone.

Max was on her back, her arms and legs wrapped around Brendan's naked body thrusting into her squishy womb. Semen splatters out of her over the stairs with each thrust. She climaxes on his dick. She'd lost count of how many times she had. Brendan pulls out just before he came inside. As of the last few times he came she liked the taste of his spunk. So he jerked his dick in front of her face.

The front door opened just as the first drop fell. His load shot out into her open mouth and face. Her third facial ending with roughly half of her face covered in hot gooey cum. Avery stepped through the front door. When she looked in, the first thing she saw was the neighbor boy Brendan naked and jerking his big dick off in her daughters face. She was bare ass and both dripping and covered in semen. The whole house reaked of sex, sweat, and jizz. She was speechless as were the two youths. In shock at the sight she stepped in closing the door behind her.

"...Brendan."

'...Ms. Holland."

"Hey mom."

"Maxine."

"How was work?"

"...Fine. Sorry I ran late."

"We didn't even notice."

"...What's what's going on?"

"Brendan and me were just having some fun."

"...It's a long story ...She wanted me to and things kind of..."

"Hey mom, can Brendan come over and babysit again."

"...What?"

"I want him to come over again. That way you can work and I can be here."

She gets up and walks over to her mother. Seeing her only daughter smiling while drenched in sweat and cum left her stiff as a board. But not as much as when she hugged her midsection. She had to cock her head to the side as the scent of fresh semen hit her nose. The last time she smelled it came a while before the split and she'd just about forgotten how raw it was.

"...I think it's time you take a bath."

"Okay. Are you going to work late tomorrow."

"I might."

So he can come back tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Great. And after that."

"If he wants."

Max is giddy as she runs up stairs. The two elders are quiet long after she's upstairs.

"...Brendan."

"Ms. Holland."

"What happened?"

"It's all kind of a blur now but..."

"No... is that still my little girl."

"yeah."

"She's so... happy. And she didn't call me Avery, and didn't say anything when I called her Maxine."

She looks at him finally taking her eyes off the stairs where she last saw her daughter.

"I swear I didn't..."

"Can you come back tomorrow."

"...yeah."

"And every time I need you."

"You want me to come back."

"...I have been trying to get through to her for the longest. If I knew she just needed some dick."

"Avery."

Avery goes into her wallet again pulling out two 20s.

"You already paid me."

"Consider it an advance. I will give you $100 per week to come back and fuck the shit out my daughter."

"Really?"

"Yes. Just please tell me you'll do it."

"Absolutely."

"Perfect. Ummm... I've got to hurry and get dinner started."

"Okay. I'll get my clothes."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

Brendan rushes back upstairs as he gathers his clothes. Avery walks into the kitchen to phone her boss to inform him she won't have any trouble coming into work late anymore.


End file.
